Users frequently take pictures of groups of objects, such as groups of people (e.g., family members or friends), groups of animals (e.g., pets), and so forth. Unfortunately, it is oftentimes difficult to get all of the objects in an acceptable position or pose at the time the picture is taken. For example, for a group of people, when the picture is taken one or more people may be blinking, frowning, looking away from the camera, and so forth. It can also be difficult to get all of the objects in the picture without other extraneous objects being present, such as additional people walking through the picture. These difficulties can lead to situations where users do not get the pictures they desire, and can result in user frustration when trying to take pictures.